A SonamyShadamy Story
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: How's it going everyone? Here's a Story that might be familiar. It's the same story in YouTube. Who will be the one with Amy's heart. Sonic or Shadow? BROFIST!


How it's going bros? I just finished up a story. Here's a Sonamy and a Shadamy story.

SONIC: 17 Male

AMY: 15 Female

TAILS: 10 Male

SHADOW: 55 (I guessed the age.) Male

EGGMAN: (I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE.) Male

EXE: (WHO KNOWS? PROBABLY THE SAME AGE AS SONIC.) Male

Part 1

Sonic was running. Amy was chasing after Sonic

"Sonic! Come back!"

Sonic smiled and stopped.

"Yeah Ames?"

Amy while ran up to him.

"Why do you always run away from me?"

"Before I answer that, can I ask you a question?"

"Umm. Okay I guess."

"Are you mad at me for running away?"

"I'm not mad. I get really upset. It hurts me a lot."

Sonic held Amy.

"I'm sorry Amy. I'm shy. I promise I won't run away from you again."

"Why are you shy?"

"Cause I...umm wanted to tell you that I..."

Sonic looked at Amy. He started to think.

"Come on! DO IT! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE! JUST SAY IT!"

Amy made a confusing look.

Sonic took a big breath and kissed Amy. Amy was surprised when he kissed her.

"I love you Amy!"

"I-I-I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Amy squeezed Sonic. Sonic freed himself and gasped for air.

"Little too much."

"Sorry. I'm just really happy. I love you Sonic."

"I love you too Ames."

Sonic pulled Amy back to his lips. Amy held Sonic tight.

A few minutes later, they stopped.

"Amy, I have to go."

"Please don't go. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back. I'm just going to see Tails. I'll meet you at your place. Ok?"

"Ok. Just hurry back."

"I will."

Sonic gave Amy a quick kiss and went to Tails' lab.

Part 2

While Sonic was walking to Tails' lab, Shadow came by.

"Hey Shadow. It's been a while since we last fought."

"Humph, Faker."

"And you still can't say my name."

Shadow rolls his eyes. "Anyway, I woulda beated you if you haven't used Chao Blast and Chao Control."

"Oh really?"

"It's a possibility. Wanna go for a round?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Then, Amy was running toward Sonic.

"Sooooonnic!"

"Huh? Amy? What are you doing he-"

Amy jumped on Sonic and kissed him. Shadow turns away and left. Amy was sitting on Sonic, kissing him.

"Amy. You come in a bad time."

"Sorry Sonic, I just missed you."

Sonic went on top of Amy and kissed her.

"That's my girl."

Amy blushed and kissed him back. Sonic got off of Amy.

"Alright, come on Amy. Before someone else see us."

"Ok, I'll meet you at my house. I love you."

"I love you too Amy."

Sonic kissed Amy and continue walking to Tails' lab. Amy ran home. Then, Shadow came back.

"Shadow. Came back I see." "Looks like you had showed Amy your feelings Faker." Sonic blushed. Shadow smiled as he saw Sonic blushing.

"Well...I...um..."

Sonic blushed harder. Shadow chuckled.

"Look at your face. The blue blur just turn into a fresh tomato."

Sonic got mad.

"That's it!"

Sonic punched Shadow. Shadow grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Huh?"

"Is this what you call a punch? Or are you trying to offer me a drink?"

"GRR!"

Sonic kicked Shadow. Shadow grabbed his foot.

"Was this supposed to be a kick? I expect more from you."

Shadow threw Sonic. Sonic landed on the ground. He got up. Shadow threw a cloth at Sonic.

"What the? Why are you throwing this at me?"

"Wipe yourself up. You're bleeding."

Sonic touched his face and saw blood.

"Man! Why did you..."

"Hey, you wanted to fight."

"Okay, you want a fight? I'll give you a fight."

Sonic punched Shadow. Shadow fell. He got up.

"It's that all you got?"

Sonic ran towards Shadow. Shadow ran towards Sonic.

Sonic kicked Shadow. He crashed into a tree.

"Who's tough now?"

Shadow got up. He touched his face and saw blood. He growled and ran towards Sonic. Sonic ran towards Shadow.

Then suddenly, Tails ran to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!"

Sonic looked at Tails.

"Tails? Come on. We're getting to the action." Shadow growled and walked away.

"Tails, I was just about to go see you after I was done with Shadow."

"Sonic Eggman just built the Death Egg! We have to stop him!"

"Really?"

Shadow ran and punched Sonic. Sonic fell on the ground. Then, he got back up.

"Ok, let's go!"

Sonic punched Shadow. Shadow grabbed Sonic and threw him. Sonic jumped off the ground and kicked Shadow. They've both landed on their feet.

"GRR!"

"GRR!"

They've both ran towards each. Tails pushed them apart.

"Stop this you guys!"

"Fine, there is something that I need to tell you."

"Huh?"

"Sonic and Amy are together now."

"WHAT?!"

Amy came back.

"Sonic!"

"Wha! Amy?"

Amy jumped on Sonic.

"Sonic why didn't you come to my house"

"Amy don't say it out loud."

"Told you Tails."

"Sonic, what's going on?"

"Okay you win Shadow. I told Amy my true feelings for her."

Shadow smiled.

"Uhhhhh. Okay?"

"Guys I gotta go see Eggman. Later."

"Bye Sonic. See you at my place."

Sonic sighed and ran to Eggman's base. Amy went home. Shadow walked away slowly.

"Hey Shadow before you go, can I ask you something?"

Shadow turned back.

"What is it?"

"How about a challenge? I want you to show Amy that you like her."

(Well, I do like Amy a little bit.) Shadow thought. "Okay. Only because I'm bored."

"Ok!"

Tails went back to his lab.

Shadow and left.

"Yes! Now I can be with Amy. Just need to get rid of Faker."

Shadow walked to Amy's house. He knocked on the door. Amy opened the door and hugged Shadow.

"Sonic, you're ba- OH SORRY ABOUT THAT!"

Amy got off of Shadow.

"I'm sorry Shadow. I thought you were Sonic."

"It's okay. No problem. I needed a hug anyway."

"Then, why didn't you say so?"

Amy hugged Shadow.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better...I mean yeah I do feel better."

Amy got off of Shadow.

"So, what do you need?"

"Ummm... Just...here to talk."

"Ok."

Part 3

Sonic was at Eggman's base.

"Eggman. Where are you?"

"What do you want rodent!"

"I'm a hedgehog."

"Still a rodent to my eyes! And I see that you like the pink hedgehog now."

"Wha? How did you..."

"I saw you two laying on the ground."

"You're a stalker."

"What? No. I happen to be passing by when I saw you two."

"STALKER!"

"Perhaps we can do a little bet? If you're willing to accept my challenge?"

"Hmm. If you leave me alone for the rest of the month. I'll play along."

"Deal."

"What's the bet?"

"I bet you can't break up with Amy? And no take backs."

Sonic made a sad look.

"But...I...don't...want to."

"It's the bet Sonic and no takes back!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Eggman laughed.

"I hate you so much. I'm gonna hurt you after this. This is why I don't want tell her how I feel about her." "Well, it's too late. Now go! I'll be watching you."

"Stupid Eggman."

Shadow was talking to Amy.

"Hey Amy how did you get so strong with that hammer of yours?"

"Well its a long story. It all started out..."

Sonic walked in.

"SONIC!"

"Amy? Wait I..."

Amy hugged Sonic.

"I need to tell you something Ames."

"Amy, come on I'm waiting for you."

"Sorry Shadow, maybe next time."

Shadow sighed.

"It's ok Rose. I'll see you later."

Shadow left. Amy ran to Sonic and jumped on him.

"FINALLY YOU'RE BACK! Now, what do want to tell me?"

"Amy you're so...beautiful.

Sonic kissed Amy.

"Oh Sonic..."

Amy held Sonic tight.

Eggman was watching Sonic. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sonic held Amy tighter.

"Sonic. I love you so much." Sonic was worried about the bet. He began to shake.

"Sonic, why are you shaking?"

"Because...uhhhh I'm cold. I need a hug."

Sonic held Amy tight. Amy held Sonic tighter. Then, Eggman frowned.

Sonic was thinking.

"What am I doing? I don't want to do this. Not only it'll break our hearts, it'll ruin my life. I deserve a special someone who cares about me."

Sonic looked at Amy. She was smiling as she was hugging him. Sonic held her face and kissed her. Amy kissed him back.

"Ok hedgehog, time to play!" Eggman pressed a button. Sonic was mind controlled. He broke the kiss.

"Amy, I don't want to be with you anymore"

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry Amy, but I don't love you anymore."

Sonic got up and ran outside.

"B-B-But...I..."

Amy started to cry. Shadow saw Amy crying.

"Rose, what's wrong? I hate it when you're upset."

"S-S-Shadow, Sonic just broke up with me."

Amy cried even harder. Shadow walked towards her. "Rose, forget about him! You have a strong heart and a amazing smile. You're beautiful Rose! If Sonic can't see that then, he's a idiot who can't see that you're perfect."

"R-Really Shadow?"

"Yes Amy. everything I said is true."

"Thank you Shadow."

Amy gave Shadow a small kiss. Shadow blushed and kissed her back. Amy blushed hard. She held Shadow. Sonic came back. "Amy? What are you doing? "S-Sonic?"

"Amy you don't understand. I was mind-control."

"W-W-WHAT?!"

Shadow glared at Sonic. Sonic held Amy.

"I'm sorry Ames. I don't hate you. I love you so much." Amy looked away

"Amy? You're still mad?" Shadow pulls Amy away.

"After what you did to her, you don't deserve her."

Sonic tried to hold Amy but Shadow pushed Sonic away. "Rose, are you okay?"

Amy ran away. Sonic ran after her.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me?"

Amy cried harder. Sonic came and hugged her.

"Amy, please don't leave me. I love you."

Amy was didn't hug him back.

"Amy!"

Sonic kissed Amy. Amy pushed Sonic.

"I'M SORRY!"

"Why would you say that?"

"I didn't mean to. Eggman betted me to break up with you. I didn't want to lose you so, I decided not to do the bet. Then, he mind controlled me and made me break up with you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he's a big fat jerk I love you so much Amy. Please come back."

"I don't know Sonic."

Sonic held Amy tight.

"Please Amy. I don't want to lose you. I need you."

"I still don't know Sonic."

"Amy..."

Sonic kissed Amy.

"Sonic..."

Amy held Sonic tight. Shadow came Amy saw Shadow.

"Shadow?"

"Rose, what's going on?"

"Shadow, why are you here?"

Shadow looked at Sonic.

"Why are you here Faker?"

"I love her. I'm here to apologize and take her back."

You really think she will go back to someone who broken her heart just like that?"

"I was mind controlled by Eggman."

"Oh really? Then prove it!"

"I have proof right here."

Eggman showed up.

"Go ahead Eggman. Tell them the truth."

"And why should I?"

"BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR FAT ASS!"

"Ok I made a bet with Sonic to a have break up with Amy. There Happy!"

"Gladly."

Amy ran up to Sonic and kissed him. Eggman went back to his base. Shadow looks away in sadness.

"Shadow, what's wrong?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS FAKER!"

Amy walked towards Shadow and gave him a hug.

"Shadow, thanks for helping me."

"Amy, what are you talking about?"

"When I was upset, he was cheering me up."

Sonic looked at Shadow. Shadow ran away. Amy ran after Shadow.

"Amy! Wait!"

Shadow was sitting on the edge of a cliff. Amy walked towards Shadow. Shadow looks at Amy.

"Shadow, what's wrong? Please, tell me."

"I don't want to tell you. It doesn't matter anymore."

Shadow got up and walked away. Amy grabbed his arm. Then, she pulled Shadow and kissed him. Shadow kissed back. Sonic saw Amy.

"What the hell? Of course. That's why he was following us! He wanted to take Amy. I don't understand why Amy just kisses him. I thought she loved me."

Amy saw Sonic and gasped.

Sonic ran away. Amy ran after him. Shadow looks away.

"What was I thinking?" Shadow sat back on the edge of the cliff and sighed. Then, Tails came by.

"What's wrong Shadow?"

"Nothing, just upset"

"About what?"

"Never mind."

"Come on Shadow! What's wrong with you?"

"What? I really did have a feeling for her! And now every time I get her, Faker takes her away!"

"Oh, didn't expect that."

"I lost her and I'll never get her back."

"How about we go see Amy?"

Shadow sighed and nodded.

Amy was chasing after Sonic.

"SOOONICCC COME BACK!"

Sonic stopped. Amy ran up to him. Sonic was crying.

"Why? I thought you loved me."

"I do. I was just trying to make him feel better."

"No. I don't want to want to talk to you."

Amy started to cry.

"Amy..."

Sonic kissed Amy.

"Oh Sonic..."

Amy held Sonic tight.

Shadow was looking for Amy. He saw her kissing Sonic. Sonic saw Shadow Amy looked at Shadow.

"Shadow?"

Shadow looked down and tried to hide his tears. Amy walked towards Shadow.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I fine Rose. Don't worry."

Tails was watching Shadow. He ran to Amy.

"No Shadow is not okay. He told me that he loves you Amy."

Sonic ran away. Amy was shocked.

"Umm Shadow, is that true?"

"Yes Rose...ever single thing he said is true."

Amy made a sad look.

"I can't have you and Sonic."

Shadow made a sad look and started to walk away.

Sonic came back.

"Sonic? You're back?"

Shadow looked at Sonic. He gasped as he saw his face.

"Oh no! Not again!"

Sonic looked at Amy. He's eyes were bleeding. Tails was shocked.

"Oh God! Not again!"

"Sonic? A-Are y-y-you okay?"

Shadow grabbed Amy.

"That's not Sonic! It's a evil version of him!"

"Who is he?"

"Sonic Exe!"

"What? What does the Exe stand for?"

"It stands for..."

Exe threw Shadow.

Shadow landed on Tails.

"Give me your soul pink one!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Sonic came and punched Exe.

"Sonic?"

Sonic ran to Amy.

Look, I may be heartbroken, but I'll always protect you Amy. No matter what."

Amy hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged Amy back. Exe grabbed Sonic and Amy.

"I can't move!"

Shadow got up and kicked Exe. Sonic and Amy were released. Exe grabbed Shadow and blasted him. Shadow used Chaos Control. They both got shot. Exe was dead. Shadow was laying on the ground. Amy ran to him.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow was bleeding badly.

"Amy...There's...something that...I...want...to...tell...you."

"What is it?"

I know...that you love Sonic...But I wanted to tell you that I love you...Since I'm gonna die, here's something so you can always remember me."

Shadow gave Amy the Chao emerald.

"Your emerald? Shadow, please I..."

"I...love...you...Rose..."

Shadow kissed Amy and fell on the ground.

"SHADOW!"

Amy cried really hard. Sonic walked towards Amy and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry."

Amy hugged Sonic back.

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

Sonic went to Tails. Tails got up.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

Amy took out Shadow's emerald. She letted out a sigh and started to cry. Suddenly, the emerald started to glow. Amy saw the emerald glowing. Shadow was in the emerald.

"Shadow? Is that really you?"

"I'm always right here Rose.."

Shadow puts his hands on the wall looking at Amy like a window. Amy put her hand on the Chaos emerald and looked at Shadow with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Rose. Take this emerald to remember me. Never lose this. Please, go to Sonic. Just keep this emerald to let you know that I loved you."

"I will Shadow, I promise."

Shadow smiled and left.

Sonic saw Amy talking.

"Ames, who're you're talking to?"

"No-one."

"Hey Ames, can I see the emerald for a sec?"

"Sure Sonic."

Sonic grabbed the emerald. He went to Tails and asked him to make it a necklace. Tails nodded and took the emerald. A few minutes later, Tails made a necklace. Sonic took the necklace and putted it on Amy. Amy smiled.

"Thanks Sonic."

"I love you Amy."

Sonic kissed Amy. Amy held Sonic tight. Tails smiled.

"Now that's a happy ending."

TAILS NOT AGAIN!

"What? Just kidding."

Now that's a happy ending. Ok that's it. Hoped you liked it. Brofist.


End file.
